fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukigawa Yoru
Tsukigawa Yoru '(月川 夜 ''Tsukigawa Yoru) is a character from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. He was a villain with Lunar. Appearance Eclipse has a white thick hair that is a bit messy. His bangs are covering his forehead with a bit split on the right. He also got red eyes. He wear purple tee with a black leather jacket on top, black pants, black and purple boots. The leather jacket has gold edges on the sleeves and topped with grey feather shoulders. The jacket has the gold band and red jewel. He also has some grey feathers as the belt. Yoru has a much lighter purple hair with the same style and dark purple eyes. He often seen wearing a black t-shirt, short brown pants, white and black shoes and jeans shirt as an outer. Personality He's actually a very considerate person and a good listener. He never leave his sister's side and they always complete each other. At first, he is quite annoying and arrogant. He always want to do everything by himself and never consider anybody else's feeling, except Luna's. But, since meeting the cures when spying as students with Luna, he learn a lot about life. He used to thought he doesn't need anybody's help and done everything for himself only. After meeting Aisu, he started to change. He become much more considerate to others and open for help from anybody. He's also said to be childish and do whatever he likes. Eclipse Eclipse is a villain from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. He is a human who inserted a werewolf DNA. He got the ability to summon Parasite. He's also a very excellent fighter and have a high agility. Etymology '''Eclipse - an obscuring of the light from one celestial body Tsukigawa - Tsuki means moon while Gawa is another from of Kawa that means river Yoru - Yoru is Japanese of night Relationships Tsukigawa Luna - Both care about each other. He always help his twin sister and be there for her, likewise. He always know what Luna feel about almost everything. He always try to protect Luna although he know Luna could protect herself. Yukimura Tsubasa - He is Yoru's best friend since little. They love to help each other and play with other. He's closer with him than anybody else after Luna. Tsubasa and Yoru always tell each other about their lives and help each other with their problems. Yukimura Aisu - Aisu is also his childhood friend since she's also Luna's close friend. He always look at her like a sister, but as time goes, his feelings towards her started to change. He's not brave enough to tell her straight on that he likes her. Trivia''' ''' *He used to be a villain, Eclipse. *His skin become a bit paler when he was Eclipse. *He hates vegetables. Gallery mpc-yoru2.png|Yoru's screenshot MPC-eclipse.jpg|Eclipse screenshot eclipse.png|Eclipse Picture from screenshot of Yoshida Haru (Tonari no Kaibutsu kun) recolored. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Main Characters Category:Reformed Villains